


Another Day's Work

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen, Natasha actually has a good alias, percy interrogated by SHEILD, the mist is not working quite right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: After Aliens came from the sky, mortals have been spotting monsters and thinking they are aliens. Nick Fury sends Natasha to investigate a certain demigod who has been spotted near aliens too many times.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Another Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel.

Nick Fury was a very busy man. After the Battle of New York, the entire world knew aliens existed. He had very nearly called Carol Danvers, but the Avengers Initiative, which was inspired by her, had brought forth a powerful team. Now that the dust had settled, people had begun to report aliens everywhere. There was an alien serpent in Central Park. A woman with talons for fingers worked at the Lego Store. The reports went on, becoming more and more insane. Every time Fury had sent someone to investigate, they had come back empty handed.  
Still, the reports kept coming. Most were dismissed as paranoid people reliving the alien invasion. Others had a bit more evidence. Claw marks in a place where an alien lion had been spotted. Enormous scales in the grass. Looking into one such incident that had reported a boy with a sword. Said boy was caught on camera, waving, not a sword, but a pen. Further investigation of this boy showed a troublemaker. Perseus Jackson had been kicked out of several schools. He’d gone missing twice. Once, he was allegedly kidnapped. The second time was inexplicable. He had appeared on cameras in California - he’d stolen a police car. Then he’d been at a gas station in Alaska, with two others, covered in mud. He had disappeared from cameras after that, before reappearing outside his apartment, months later. Many odd things had happened around him, but he was never blamed. And he kept showing up at the locations of the Alien sightings. He would need to contact this boy.  
________________________________________________________________  
Percy frowned at the letter in his hands. He stared at it for a whole minute before handing it to his mother. Sometimes he really hated dyslexia. He drummed his fingers on his knee as he waited for her to tell him what it said.  
“Apparently a government agency wants to ask you some questions.” Sally Jackson reported. Percy’s fingers stilled.  
“About what?” he asked her.  
“It doesn’t say. It _does_ say that an agent will be coming here tomorrow evening.”  
Tomorrow was a Saturday. He would be at Camp Half-Blood, helping to train the newest demigods. After the Second Giant War, he had stayed in New York. He would be going to study in New Rome with Annabeth next year, but there were three months of high school to be endured before then. He only went because Annabeth would most likely murder him if he didn’t. Her storm grey eyes entered his mind, and he couldn’t help but think of how much he loved her. They had been through so much together. The only reason they could bear to be apart was because Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Home, had blessed them, easing the pain the memories of Tarturus brought. The goddess was Percy’s favorite. She comforted the tortured minds of the two demigods who had been through so much. There was still pain, but it seemed more distant, and Percy didn’t fall into Tartarus flashbacks anymore.  
Anyway, the government wanted to talk to him. That could not be good. He fidgeted with Riptide in his pocket. If he wasn’t home, there would be even more questions. He had to appear like a normal teenager.  
“I’ll stay home tomorrow.” He decided with a groan.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Natahsa Romanov didn’t know why she was being sent to interrogate a teenager. She hadn’t had an actual mission in a while, but this didn’t seem to require her skills. Perseus Jackson wasn’t considered a threat, only an information source. He seemed to be near one too many alien sightings for it to be coincidental. She knocked on the door of the small apartment. A teen with black hair and sea green eyes opened it. Perseus. Smiling, she introduced herself. “Hello, I am Scarlet Russo, from SHIELD, and I would like to ask you, Perseus Jackson, some questions.”  
Perseus rubbed the back of his neck nervously before saying. “Nice to meet you. Please call me Percy.”  
She nodded and entered the apartment when he held open the door. There didn’t seem to be anything odd about the apartment. As she walked in, she looked around. Percy led her to a couch and gestured for her to sit down before seating himself across from her. He was always moving, tapping his fingers against his leg and shifting position. That made sense, the report she received said he had ADHD.  
“To start, where were you when New York was invaded by aliens?” She asks.  
“I was at summer camp.” He isn't lying, but there are more details he won’t tell her. She waits, but he doesn’t elaborate.  
He fingers his necklace. There are several beads on the twine cord, but she is too far away to see the designs clearly.  
Trying a different approach, she questions him about the necklace. He fidgets even more with it. “It’s just some cool beads.” He answers. It isn’t, it is far more than that. She asks if she can look at them, and he begrudgingly removes it. As he does, he snaps his fingers, saying, “They’re just beads.” When Natasha peers at them, she sees intricate designs on the beads. One has a seashell, another has a dolphin. Nothing to report except a love for the sea. “Where did you get these? They’re beautiful.”  
He seems relieved. “Camp. We get one for every year.”  
“You’ve gone to the same summer camp for six years?”  
He nods, and I give him back the necklace. As he refastens it, I notice his tattoo. He’s been hiding that arm, I note. “And could I see your tattoo also please?”  
He snaps again, saying “it’s just a dolphin,” under his breath, before extending his arm. Indeed it is. It is a simple but elegant dolphin design.  
Seeing that I’m getting nowhere with my questions about his slightly odd things, I return to questions about the alien activity. He gets nervous again.  
_________________________________________________________________  
The government lady, Scarlet, finally leaves. Thank the gods Hazel had taught us all how to manipulate the Mist. I seemed to be needing to use it a lot recently. Mortals kept seeing fragments of monsters. Hecate’s cabin had enlisted all demigods with the ability to even slightly manipulate Mist to prevent mortals from seeing what they shouldn’t. The problem was that mortals had slightly more open minds after the alien invasion - which had ‘coincidentally’ been the day of the final battle of the Second Giant War. Loki had definitely chosen a day when the Greek and Romans were distracted to attack.  
Anyway, I hoped the government would leave me alone.  
________________________________________________________________  
Natasha filed her report to SHIELD. The agency had more important things to do then talk to teenagers that were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the matter of Percy Jackson was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Percy manipulates the Mist to get SHIELD to leave him alone.
> 
> I hope you like this oneshot!


End file.
